


A matter between death and life

by DaenGore



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, bullied russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenGore/pseuds/DaenGore
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt decided to attend a reunion class. He didn't espect that his live would change so drastically
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	A matter between death and life

Gilbert reached to his old high school. He didn't know why he decided to come. He just had an presentiment. Anyway, he was there and Gilbert wasn't a man who rejects his decisions.

He went to the gym, where all his old classmate were - or almost everyone. Gilbert Beilschmidt hates this type of meetings, because everything is about 'who did it better?' or 'who is richer?', also 'is the nerd an business man and the gossip girl a lonely woman with five kids?'. That disgusted a lot to Gilbert, not because he feels like a loser, but he fear not have been such successful as the other ones. He has never liked been the last one, or even the second one.

Gilbert took a drink. It remembers him when he got drunk and kissed that freak Russian boy. Ivan Braginsky, he couldn't forget his name! He was a nerdy guy who was bad at sports. Did Gil bullied him? Yes, he did; but it just was because he needed Ivan's attention even if it was by a bad way. He just wanted to be tosed into the bed and been fucked by this guy. Ivan wasn't muscular. Actually, he was a little bit chubby. It didn't matter to Beilschmidt! He was pretty jealous of any girl who spoke to Braginsky. Then, he wasn't that mad when accidentally came out that Ivan was gay. 

Gilbert hates himself for reject every opportunity he had to get closer to Ivan. He even thought to excuse. He waited to much. It was the last course. Then it was prom party. And then everything ended. A day after the party, the Russian packed and went to his homeland. On those time didn't exist any social networks like nowadays.

The albino man tried hard to find a boyfriend, but it was hard because he wanted to find Ivan in each person he met. It was wrong. He knows it, but he couldn’t denied that he was deep in love with Braginsky. 

Now, Gilbert was on his thirties. He was a handsome engineer, but he´s alone. Gilbert can’t stand loneliness. His parents past away years ago. His baby brother lives somewhere in Germany with his good looking wife. Ludwig, —¡Luddie!— maybe have children. The albino has no idea.

Some feelings attacked Gil’s heart. It ached. His heart was nearly bleeding. The thoughts of his teen’s years made him want to cry. Back then live was beautiful, now it was hell on fire. 

Beilschmidt took his third drink. He was getting drunk. He doesn't mind. Meanwhile he has his obnoxious smile on his face, no one would care. 

The albino was about to take a fifth drink, when a hand stopped him.

“You should stop. You can barely stay on your feet” Said a voice. Gilbert recognized the voice. It has changed a bit. JUST a bit. The albino turned his face. It was Ivan, but in his better version. 

“Oh, mein Gott” Gilbert whispered. The man who made his heart to get stick in high school was in front of him. Gilbert wanted to be killed. Ivan was there, when Gilbert was drunk and about to throw up. 

“Let me lead you to restroom” Ivan helped Gilbert. 

When they get there, Gilbert threw up in the floor. He felt dizzy. 

“I think you should go home” Ivan suggested.

“No. I’m fine.” Gilbert denied.

“Let me drive you home.” Ivan attemped to take Gil's arm.

“Hey! Wait! I said NO! Did you get it!? NO!” Gil yelled.

“Nevermind. You are going home.” Ivan said instead.

“But I cannot drive.” Gilbert’s vision was blurry.

“As I said, I’ll drive you home.” Ivan grabed Beilschmidt’s arm, and dragged the german to the exit.

Gilbert tried to fight against the Russian. He couldn't understand the situation. Ivan, the boy who used to bully in high school, was “driving him home”. But something was wrong about the situation. Gil wanted to scape, but he was pretty drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> So, hello! This is my first fic posted in English :D
> 
> I don't really have much to add here. I hope you enjoyed this first chapper.
> 
> And I promise that Ivan has good intentions.


End file.
